The Third Day
by holycitygirl
Summary: BrianMichael. If you like that give it a shot.


**Title:** The Third Day   
**Disclaimer:** Not mine - except in my head.  
**Rating:** Light - totally PG - sorry folks  
**Pairing:** Brian/Michael  
**A/N:** This just popped into my head because - a) I like me some angst free fic (less calories -twice the flavor) and b.) I work for a Periodontist and every day I answer a million calls from surgery patients. Today as I was answering questions (with the same answers I repeat 14 times a day) this plot bunny hopped in my head.   
**Credit: **I didn't beta - please forgive. I just needed to post before I changed my mind and it became another B/M piece un-posted on my hard drive. Be kind --R and R.   
  
  
  
  
  
Brian Kinney lay on ridiculously expensive sheets and moaned loudly. His slim, muscled legs arched, and his toes curled into the fabric. "Mikey!" he yelled into the empty room.   
  
Two seconds later Michael's unmistakable mahogany tresses appeared around the corner. His warm eyes held both amusement and impatience. He knew what was coming. "You bellowed?"  
  
"It hurts." Brian stated in a near whine.  
  
This wasn't the first time the complaint was heard and he was sure it wouldn't be the last for a few more days. Settling himself on the edge of the bed Michael ran a hand soothingly along the suffering man's foot and calf. "I'm sure it does. You want another pain pill?"  
  
"They aren't working!" Brian sullenly kicked the caring hand away. He rolled over wincing when his sore face hit the side of the feather pillow. "Ow, Jesus Mikey I'm serious - get me some real drugs. This isn't normal. It hurts more today than it did yesterday!"  
  
"The doctor said the third day is always the worst." Michael assured ignoring Brian's crappy attitude like the professional he was. He'd been putting up with Brian for years. Even Brian healthy could be hard to take. Growing up they had both faked sick more times than they ever really were. But on the few occasions that Brian had either the flu or some bug he had been horrendous to deal with. Michael knew the secret to living through it though. It was the same secret you used when dealing with a healthy Brian. You just had to do one of three things; humor him, indulge him, or ignore him. In some cases you needed to do all of the above.   
  
Brian rolled his eyes. "Whatever." Bracing himself he sat up despite what had to be a spinning head. Brian had been in bed for almost three days. He'd been popping pain meds for just as long. It was a miracle that he could get up on his feet.   
  
Michael had no plans of helping. But he let his lifelong friend and partner help himself, watching as he swayed a little unsteadily on his feet. "Where do you think you're going?"  
  
Reaching down Brian grabbed his old tattered jeans before answering. "I'm going to go find me _something_ or _someone_ to help. You are obviously enjoying my pain." Placing his left foot in the jeans forcefully, he swayed a little when he tried to do the same with the right. His balance was fucked. "Arhhh!"   
  
Michael tried not to laugh as Brian succumbed to primal scream therapy. But the sight of the graceful Brian Kinney unable to accomplish the most simple of tasks was too delicious to resist. The giggle escaped when Brian began to fall over. Michael caught his naked body around the waste before he hit the ground and led him back to bed.   
  
"I'm glad you find this funny." Brian pouted as Michael pulled his half on jeans back off.   
  
"I don't find it funny." Michael stated still laughing. He pushed Brian back under the sheets. "I'm sorry. I know you are in pain. I know you can't stand being cooped up in this apartment without any of your usual outside stimulus. I know you blame me for all of this."  
  
Brian sighed and did not argue. "Well you are the one who made me go to that stupid doctor. And you are the one who forced me to have the surgery."  
  
"Yeah and I was the one who told you to go to the dentist regularly. Instead of the what? - Once you went when we were 15 and you chipped your front tooth in that fight with Brad McNamara after school." Michael defended himself, refusing to let Brian deny all responsibility.   
  
Brian didn't give in. "No actually that was Deb."  
  
Michael frowned and stood up from the bed. He should be used to Brian's tantrums by now. "Anyway - It isn't my fault that you got a cavity and didn't know. It isn't my fault it got infected and had to be pulled." He walked over to hang up the discarded jeans and distance them and himself from the sullen Brian. Michael knew that Brian knew he was right. And he knew that he would never admit it.   
  
"Well it didn't have to be pulled." Brian argued with more grumbling than conviction.   
  
Michael felt his patience slip a little more. "Oh you are right. You could have just let the infection spread." He sorted through the closet full of designer suits to distract himself. "Let me tell you, I don't know how the boys at Babylon feel about false teeth, but I for one think they are a major turn off."   
  
"You mean you won't still love me when we are old and gray?" Brian joked.  
  
This time Michael rolled his eyes, abandoning the closet to return his attention back where it was needed. He couldn't ignore Brian when he obviously needed to be humored. "I'd love you if you had no teeth...Insert your own dirty innuendo here."   
  
Brian reached out, gesturing for Michael to come closer.   
  
Michael of course complied and let himself be pulled down beside Brian on the bed. Now was the time to indulge.   
  
"Will you still love me if I'm all wrinkly?" Brian continued snuggling his good side into Michael's chest.   
  
Michael kicked off his shoes and settled into the comfort Brian's arms. "Yes."   
  
Brian sighed as Michael began to stroke his hair. "What if I have to get an artificial hip? And I limp?"  
  
"What are you going to be sixty and still dancing at Babylon's?" Michael chuckled. He could see it in his head. He didn't know which was funnier, the visualization or the fact that Brian would and could pull it off. (And look good doing it)  
  
Brian lifted his head. "I'm serious Mikey. Answer the question."  
  
"Yes." Michael groaned in fake frustration. After all these years he was still surprised that Brian felt he needed to test his devotion.  
  
Brian laughed and snuggled further into the soft cotton of Michael's tank top. "What if I get fat?"  
  
"Ummm..." Michael pretended to think just to see if he could make Brian squirm.  
  
Brian pinched him hard on the nipple in response.   
  
Michael squealed in both pain and pleasure. "Ow, look I've already promised to love an old wrinkled no teeth having cripple, must you be fat too? What are you eating? You have no teeth."  
  
"Shut up! Or I'll stop loving you right here, even with your pearly whites and tight ass." Brian threatened and tried to pull away.  
  
Michael let him get just so far and then pulled him back. He pushed slightly until Brian's head lay softly on the pillow. He adjusted himself until they were side by side - eye level. He found himself sinking into the depths of familiar irises. "You couldn't stop loving me if you tried - and I wouldn't. Not even if you were fat. Not even if you developed boils. Not EVEN if you got sick and started complaining and didn't stop for days on end..."  
  
"The third day is always the worst" Brian interrupted.   
  
"I'd still love you." Michael finished, placing a soft kiss on Brian's full lips.   
  
Brian's eyebrow shot up with a devilish tilt that Michael could live to be a hundred and never learn to resist. "You know I just thought of something that would make me feel better."   
  
Michael's mouth watered. "I don't suppose you are talking about ice cream?" He was sinking under expensive sheets before Brian had time to reply. He didn't need to see his head shake to know the answer. Reaching his destination Michael smiled.  
  
Ten seconds later Brian Kinney's toes curled, his leg muscles clenched and his moan filled the room full. "Mikey!"


End file.
